Eres Mía
by DarkThunderX
Summary: Ella es De El y El de Ella. Espero que les guste.


Hola de nuevo, Espero que les guste este (ONE-Shot) de Hora De Aventura. Sin más preámbulos aquí va.

Declaración: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward.

Eres Mia

Era una magnifica mañana en la tierra de OOO, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor regalando su luz a todas las personas del catastrófico mundo. En una casa del árbol se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, tenía el cabello rubio el cual sobresalía debajo de su sombrero con forma de oso polar, era alto, media aproximadamente 1,70 cm y vestía con una remera de color negro, arriba de esta llevaba un chaleco de color celeste el cual se mantenía abierto mostrando un poco de musculatura que se marcaban en su remera, unos pantalones largos de color azul marino y unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro. Su nombre, era Finn Mertens el héroe de OOO mejor conocido por todos como el ¨Ultimo humano¨.

Se encontraba almorzando unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja que había preparado.

 **(Finn Pov´s)**

Me encontraba pensado en diversas cosas, el hecho de que vivo literalmente solo no hace más que aburrirme, no hay nadie para hablar ni con quien pueda disfrutar de hacer algo ya sea como juegos de mesa o aventuras. Jake se había ido a vivir con arcoíris por que tuvo que empezar a cuidar a sus 5 cachorros/arcoíris, la dulce princesa últimamente se estaba quedando sin misiones para darme y eso solo hacía que me aburriera más, a Marceline no la había vuelto a ver desde hace 2 meses aproximadamente, se había ido con la excusa de que visitaría a su padre cosa que me extraño un poco, pero no le di importancia y Phoebe se encontraba en el reino de fuego y últimamente no nos habíamos comunicado mucho, creo que la iré a visitar un rato quizás tenga una misión o algo para hacerme entretener.

Termine de almorzar, tome mi mochila y me dirigí hacia el reino de fuego, mientras me dirijo hacia el reino de fuego veo como un titán de fuego está arrasando una aldea, me enoje un poco por eso, pero inmediatamente me dirigí a enfrentarlo.

Oye estúpido que crees que estás haciendo – le grito enojado, acto seguido estiré mi brazo y vi como de la palma de mi mano salía un objeto muy leal para mí, era mi espada de hierba, podía notar que su peligroso filo aún seguía presente, sonreí un poco al verla, pero vi como una enorme bola de fuego impacto a un constado mío, me sorprendí un poco, pero reaccione enseguida y me lance con mi espada en alto.

Me puse en el lado extremo de una madera que estaba con una piedra circular simulando un sube y baja que había en el suelo, que coincidencia ¿verdad?

Hey grandulón por aquí - le grite mientras estaba en un extremo de la tabla, instantáneamente vi como el titán golpeo el otro extremo de la madera haciendo que salga disparado hacia su dirección, llegue a la altura de su pecho y con mi espada sobre mi cabeza lance un tajo vertical logrando abrir el pecho del ser de fuego, observe como su por así decirlo ¨piel de roca¨ se abría lentamente ante el filo de mi espada, fije mi vista en lo que parecía ser su núcleo, era una esfera brillante de color naranja, clave mi espada en su vientre y comencé a escalar rápidamente, su piel me quemaba las manos y piernas poco a poco pero no me importo, llegue rápidamente hacia aquella esfera que me causaba un poco de asombro, clave mi espada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y con mis manos me limite a tomar la esfera con mis manos. Oí como el titán de fuego lanzaba un horrible grito de angustia y dolor ante lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a arrancarla a fuerza, sus gritos no cesaban, pero no me importo.

Aquella esfera me causaba curiosidad la verdad no sé porque, hice un último tiro y vi como la esfera se separaba de su piel interna y las membranas del ser de fuego eran arrancadas junto a la esfera, inevitablemente caí al suelo, pero no me importo, me levanté tan rápido como pude, solo vi como el titán cayo sin vida en una casa e instantáneamente se apagó. Me lleve la esfera al pecho y observe que la esfera desapareció rápidamente ante mis ojos, segundos después note un horrible dolor en todo mi ser, sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba rápidamente al punto de estarme cocinando vivo unos segundos después se detuvo, caí de rodillas, jadeaba rápidamente y respiraba profundamente en busca de aire, luego de unos minutos sentí que la fuerza y el oxígeno volvían a mi cuerpo, me dispuse a levantarme y seguir mi camino hacia el reino de fuego no sin antes quitar mi espada de hierba del titán muerto.

Llegue a mi destino después de estar caminando aproximadamente una hora, la verdad era extraño por más cerca que estaba del reino no podía sentir el calor que emanaba el ambiente, me acerque hasta el punto donde normalmente necesitaba el escudo anti-fuego para no queda hecho barbacoa.

En la entrada pude observar como Phoebe se encontraba en la entrada principal, me acerque a ella y la salude.

Hola Phoebe como estas – le dije con una sonrisa

Finn que haces aquí sin un escudo de fuego, no vez que te puedes morir – me dijo con preocupación en su voz

La verdad no tengo ni idea y no sé porque el calor no me afecta – dije despreocupadamente mientras me llevaba mis brazos hacia atrás de mi cabeza.

Que extraño – dijo un poco más calmada – podrá ser que ahora seas inmune al fuego – pude oír que su voz sonaba con algo de ¿Esperanza? La verdad no lo sé.

Hagamos la prueba – le dije mientras me acercaba un poco asustado hacia a ella e inmediatamente la abrasé, pude sentir como se estremeció un poco, me correspondió el abraso, pero lo que me sorprendió no era el hecho de que me lo correspondió si no es el hecho de que no me estoy quemando vivo. Me separé de ella lentamente, al hacerlo vi un brillo especial en sus ojos cosa que me impresiono un poco.

Pero antes de que pueda alejarme ella me tomo del brazo y me beso, la verdad que esto no me lo esperaba, pude sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios posados sobre los míos, era una sensación exquisita, vi como su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, la sujete por la cintura para que no se apartara de mí y la seguí besando. Nos besamos por 2 minutos aproximadamente, nos estábamos quedando sin aire así que nos separamos.

Wow, la verdad eso no me lo esperaba – le dije un poco sonrojado

Te amo Finn, por fin podremos estar juntos – eso me hizo sentir completo nuevamente, mientras la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí – también te amo phoebe, tu siempre serás mi linda reina, tu solo eres mía – le dije sonrojado

Si Finn soy solamente tuya – sentí su aliento en mi cara al decirme esas palabras y acto seguido me beso nuevamente, así empezó nuevamente nuestra historia de amor, una donde no habría mentiras ni quemaduras, ella es Phoebe y ella es solamente mía.

 _ **Fin.**_

…

Eh aquí el final de este ONE-SHOT, no es el mejor, pero espero que les haya gustado un saludo nos vemos luego.


End file.
